leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Defense Mastery Tree (2014)/@comment-24166837-20131114044903
I am(/was?) a huge fan of the defensive tree, and i like to build my champions tanky except when i am playing ADC or APC. I have compared the what i usually spend my 21 defensive points in on LIVE to what i think is the "best" masteries in the season 4 PBE and this is what i found (if something is not listed, it means it's equal): BETTER: 3 more magic resist, 3 more armor and 1 more magic resist per nearby enemy champion, 6 more HP, 1,5% more bonus armor and magic resist, 50 hp shield, 4% dmg reduction from magic AoE, 15% crowd control reduction. WORSE: 1% less max hp, 1 more damage taken by enemy auto attacks. No longer the following: 3% dmg reduction, 5% reduced dmg from turrets, 6hp/lvl (108 hp @ lvl 18) and 10% reduced death timer. NEW MASTERIES: Runic Armor: The only new mastery in the defensive tree I like. Although it only recharges when you die. Maybe recharge the shield after kill/assist by 15 hp or something? Oppression will be useless on many champions considering people who are slowed most often try to run away from you, hence they will not be doing damage to you anyways. The same goes for stuns/fears/etc; the enemy will not be damaging you during this time. Perservance: health regeneration?. It will heal u for missingHP_Percent*(pointsInPerservence/100) per 5 secs. For half health this means 1,5hp/5 OR 1,5%ofYourMaxHP/5, I AM NOT SURE WHAT IS CORRECT, but 1,5hp/5 seems more reasonable. if what i think is correct, is correct, then this will be yet another useless hp/5 mastery, BUT if it heals percentageHP/5, it can heal for a lot (about 15% of ur hp per minute while at around 50% hp). Second Wind: only good on a select few champions (aatrox and swain comes to mind), for most champions though, this is not useful at all. Another downside is that you need to spend 3 points in Perservance to get it. Evasive: This mastery might seem better than it is. 4% dmg reduction is REALLY good, but it will only work on spells that are both magical AND AoE. This reduces it's power a lot. Still an all right mastery considering u might get AoE on u in teamfights even if u arent getting focused. WTF: happened to Honor Guard (3% dmg reduction)?? It used to be the last and the (arguably) best mastery int the defensive tree, but now it has been completely removed and replaced by TENACITY? In my opinion tenacity should be a choise earlier down the tree, and not a "mandatory" choice. I play defensive tree on many champions where i see tenacity as useless, but now i am forced to take this talent regardles? RIDICULOUS! Reinforced Armor: Not all champions that are dealing physical damage also crit. This masery is fine, but it is not always needed. Maybe add an additional mastery that deals with physical abilites(where you could only choose one of the two)?:) CLOSING WORDS:All in all it is good to see some change in the masteries, but i fear most of the new masteries weren't thought properly through. Also some weird positional changes that I don't understand. Legendary Guardian is really good, but at the same time the 108 hp @ lvl 18 and 3% damage reduction is gone, and those were the backbone in the defensive tree. I would really like to see Honor Guard (3%) back in it's position, while putting the tenacity talent down in the tree. I am dissapointed in most of the new talents, but i can just bypass them by chosing better talents, so it doesn't matter that much i guess.